This invention describes a muzzle or exit exhaust attachment for firearms or other thermodynamic jetting devices and incorporates design features not previously utilized to increase efficiency in the reduction of noise, flash, barrel whip, exhaust flame temperature and muzzle blast effect. This invention takes advantage of relatively recent discoveries in the field of ballistic studies, known as transition ballistics, which utilize the high velocity motion of high pressure gasses from the very earliest moment of existence through the final instant of pressure decline to atmospheric pressure in an improved design that provides greater efficiency of function than prior art devices such as, silencers, suppressors, mufflers and sound absorber attachments.
This invention is comprised of three coaxial tubular chambers assembled as a primary chaotic divergent expansion chamber, a secondary convergent compression chamber and a magnetic diversion chamber. The first two chambers provide a preconditioning effect, by firstly enhancing expansion and cooling of the high velocity gas exhaust column that increases the gas velocity and reduces its pressure and secondly, by further directing the exhaust gas column into the secondary convergent compression chamber in which the gas column is compressed thereby reducing its exit nozzle velocity as either less than or equal to, but never greater than the velocity of sound regardless of the magnitude of the pressure within the secondary compression chamber.
The preconditioned high pressure gas column now exits the compression chamber nozzle and is immediately acted upon by the third and final stage of this invention, the magnetic diversion chamber. This chamber comprises a metallic tube which houses, retains and provides coaxial alignment for an assembly of high magnetic intensity rare earth magnetic toroids that, in turn are separated, retained and compressed by wave washers between each magnetic toroid thereby providing an aligned assembly retained in position by the threaded retaining ring baffle plate which provides a rigid final exit passage of a projectile or gaseous column.
The object of the coaxial assembly of rare earth magnetic toroids is to utilize the force known as Lorenz effect that directs a force perpendicular to the high velocity gaseous particle flow, thereby redirecting, helically confining and delaying, cooling and extracting energy from the gaseous exhaust column. This action provides superior efficiency in recoil reduction, flash and blast suppression than so far attained in prior art suppression devices.
Information in support of the concept, design and development of this invention has been obtained by reference to prior art patents, publications from national laboratories, symposium proceedings, the publications of the various armed forces of the United States, college and university published research and research by manufacturers prominent in the field of ballistic science.
Publications Referenced    Weapon Systems Fundamentals, NAVWEPS OP 3000, volume 2, published by U.S. Navy Bureau of Naval Weapons.    The Machine Gun, Volumes 1 through 5, by George Chinn, U.S. Marine Corp., for the U.S. Navy Bureau of Ordnance.    Counter Sniper Technology, Proceedings of the 5th Battlefield Acoustics Symposium, Ft. Mead, Md., September 1997    General Atomics Corp., Plasma Physics Group, San Diego, Calif., 2001, Magnetic Confinement of Charged Particles    Schrodinger's Machines, Gerard J. Milburn, published by W. H. Freeman Company, New York, N.Y. ISBN 0716731061
University and Laboratory Published Research Lawrence Laboratory, University of CA, Berkeley, Calif.    Center For Innovative Sintered Products, P/M Laboratory, Penn State University, PA    Ames National Laboratory, Rare Earth Information Center    NIST, Boulder Magnetic Research Group, Boulder, Colo.    National High Magnetic Field Laboratory, Florida State University, Tallahassee, Fla.
US Patent Office, Prior Art Patents Searched    U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,805, Maxim, Feb. 5, 1924    U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,846, Wurtzebach, Feb. 10, 1925    U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,357, Cutts, Jul. 19, 1927    U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,063, Green, Dec. 7, 1937    U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,848, Green, Dec. 14, 1937    U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,848, Green, Dec. 14, 1937    U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,936, Green, Sep. 6, 1938    U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,161, Green, Mar. 14, 1939    U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,595, Green, Dec. 26, 1939    U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,777, Green, Jan. 25, 1944    U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,037, Green, Jun. 13, 1944    U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,617, Bourne, May 8, 1945 assign/Maxim Silencer Corp.    U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,632, Ivanovic, Jun. 25, 1946    U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,235, Caulkins, Jan. 13, 1953    U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,510, Ashbrook, May 1, 1962    U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,203, Pillersdorf, Jul. 15, 1969    U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,912, Ashbrook, Feb. 3, 1970
Foreign Patents Researched    #233,709, Great Britain, January, 1926    #633,617, Belgium, October, 1963    #512,773, Italy, February, 1955    #623,779, Italy, August, 1961